<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Biggest Regret by DoYouEvenWriteBro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269825">My Biggest Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYouEvenWriteBro/pseuds/DoYouEvenWriteBro'>DoYouEvenWriteBro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I hope this satisfies you, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, commission, i regret writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYouEvenWriteBro/pseuds/DoYouEvenWriteBro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas you filthy animal...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaden(Original Character)/Corbin(Original Character)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Biggest Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope this satisfies you Moose,smh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaden slowly started rubbing his hands down Corbins thighs. They looked so lovely, and he just had to tell him, “Corbin, I got hard just looking at your thick thighs.” He smirked, “ you have to take responsibility for your actions, my love.” he whispered in a deep voice. Corbin shuddered. It was getting harder and harder to hold himself back, especially when Kaden whispered his name so sensually. All his blood started rushing downwards and he whimpered when Kaden pulled him further into his lap. He started grinding his hips onto Kaden’s until, all of a sudden he felt their positions being switched, and Corbin is now laying on his back, with Kaden quickly pulling his shirt off above him. Corbin swiftly followed suit. Kaden pulled his pants and underwear down as quickly as he could, ready to enter Corbin. Corbin happily followed suit, and shimmied his pants and underwear down while still laying down on his back. As soon as Corbin was done pulling his pants down Kaden surged down and kissed him, with the lube off the bedside dresser in his hands that he grabbed while waiting on Corbin. While Corbin was distracted by the kiss, Kaden opened the bottle and poured some lube on his fingers. While Kaden was rubbing his fingers together to warm up the lube, Corbin took the chance to flip them back around. Kaden latched his mouth on Corbin’s nipples while he started rubbing his fingers around Corbins hole. Corbin moaned loudly and panted, “Just do it already!”. Kaden listened happily and pushed his index finger in. Corbin made a face at the intrusion, and Kaden kissed him and grabbed his dick to distract him from the pain. A few minutes later Corbin groaned, “Put another one in already!”. Kaden chuckled and complied. One finger later, and Kaden pulled his fingers out. Corbin whined at the empty feeling, and then moaned loudly. Kaden groaned quietly at the tight feeling around his dick. Corbin slowly started to lower himself on Kaden’s dick. After a minute or two, his ass touched Kaden’s thighs. He took a second or two to adjust, and then he started fucking himself on Kadens dick. This went on until they both cummed.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>